Television viewing is a part of daily life for many people. The quality of a viewer's experience often depends on the quality of video content being viewed. When video content quality degrades, the video content provider may send a technician to the viewer's home in order to identify and repair a cause of the video quality degradation. However, subscribers and technicians may have to guess at such causes due to a lack of information regarding video quality at a specific premise or subscriber device. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of indicating video content quality.